digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sangloupmon
, |g1=X-Antibody }} Sangloupmon is a Demon Beast Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is a noble, bloodsucking wolf Digimon. It is a considerably old species of Digimon, and is said to have survived since the of the Digital World. Digimon who have had their blood sucked by Sangloupmon have all the information drawn out of their DigiCores, cease vital functions, and die. Sangloupmon is able to instantly move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets at its own volition. For this reason it is said to be very difficult to capture Sangloupmon. Attacks *'Sticker Blade': Flings thousands of tiny blades and instantaneously skewers the opponent from within. *'Black Mind': Disassembles its own data and melts into the opponent's shadow. *'Drain Slash': Slashes with a strike filled with darkness. Design Sangloupmon is based on the mythological . Etymologies ;Sangloupmon (サングルゥモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Fra:) Sang (lit. " "). *(Fra:) Loup (lit. " "). Fiction Digimon World DS Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon at level 22, and can digivolve further into Matadormon at level 32. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sangloupmon is #145, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 157 HP, 191 MP, 107 Attack, 73 Defense, 79 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 34 Aptitude. It possesses the Quick 2 and Flee 2 traits. Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon and can digivolve to Matadormon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Sangloupmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 500 Beast experience. Sangloupmon can DNA Digivolve from Lunamon and Gabumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 150 Dark experience and 150 Beast experience. Sangloupmon can DNA digivolve to Myotismon with Bakemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Sangloupmon is #103, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plates for SkullBaluchimon or itself. Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon and can digivolve into Matadormon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Sangloupmon, your Digimon must be at least level 18 with 70 speed, but only once you have revived Sangloupmon. It can be hatched from the Dark Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Sangloupmon DigiFuses to GranDracmon with Matadormon, Dracmon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and Beastmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sangloupmon is #101 and is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Dracmon, and Lunamon and can digivolve to Matadormon, Myotismon, WereGarurumon (Black), and KendoGarurumon using the Beast Spirit of Light . Its special attack is Sticker Blade and its support skill is Vampire which increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sangloupmon is #101 and is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Dracmon, and Lunamon and can digivolve to Matadormon, Myotismon, WereGarurumon (Black), and KendoGarurumon using the Beast Spirit of Light. Its special attack is Sticker Blade and its support skill is Vampire which increases HP received from absorption effects by 25%. Digimon Battle Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon and can digivolve to Matadormon. Sangloupmon can also card digivolve to Astamon. Digimon Masters Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracmon and can digivolve to Matadormon. Digimon Heroes! Sangloupmon digivolves from Dracumon and can digivolve to Matadrmon. Notes and references